Inevitável
by Bruh M
Summary: Não que a palavra apaixonado fosse generalizada. Ele próprio, Sirius Black, era conhecido por ser apaixonado pela vida, e Remus... era uma mistura inusitada de perigo e calmaria. SiriusxRemus beeem clichê


_Não que a palavra 'apaixonado' fosse generalizada. Ele próprio, Sirius Black, era conhecido por ser 'apaixonado' pela vida e Remus… era uma mistura inusitada de perigo e calmaria. Fic participante do Projeto FanFic100. Tema 1. Começo_

* * *

**Inevitável  
**_por Bruh M._

"_Eu só quero saber em qual rua minha vida vai encostar na tua"_

* * *

"_Quem me dera, ao menos uma vez,  
__Explicar o que ninguém consegue entender;  
__Que o que aconteceu ainda está por vir  
__E o futuro não é mais como era antigamente"._

* * *

Remus achava que o que pudesse acontecer em sua vida, aquela sensação era de toda desconhecida.

Os passos pesados nos corredores causados por coturnos não eram senão, _agradáveis _passos causados por coturnos. Os cabelos compridos e sedosos, não passavam de mantos negros que percorriam a estonteante beleza do rosto moreno. As mãos grandes de dedos fortes que apertavam com certa força a pena de escrita em letras inclinadas.

Agora ele aprendia e descobria sozinho que meros detalhes corriqueiros e aparentemente banais, para ele - Remus John Lupin - passaram a ser vistos de um ângulo um tanto quanto distorcidos do que era antigamente.

Diante disso e não tão de repente assim, seus olhos dourados acostumaram-se a admirar os movimentos frenéticos e inquietos de Sirius. O modo dos dentes brancos sempre ficarem à mostra quando o amigo sorria abertamente era encantador e extremamente viciante.

Além de tudo, nas noites de Lua Cheia, o lobo só se aquietava quando a figura imponente de Padfoot aparecia na Casa dos Gritos.

Ele tentou entender quando fora que tudo isso começou. A tão sólida e fixa amizade, o que estava se tornando, afinal? A mágoa que sentira no triste episódio de Snape fora muito doloroso para ele, sem dúvida. Entretanto, sua relutância em aceitar o perdão do amigo viera mais cedo do que ele próprio admitiria. Mas, Remus sabia que uma hora ou outra iria aceitar as suas desculpas. A expressão culpada e dolorosa no rosto dele era muito angustiante de se presenciar.

Talvez naquele instante, tudo mudara. Talvez. Agora, olhando para trás e o presente, Remus não tinha a vaga idéia do que sentia em relação à Sirius. Mas o moreno havia mudado desde o dia em que o aceitou de volta. Sim, ele também mudara. E isso era muito bom, na verdade. Talvez então, para se redimir, a amizade entre os dois cresceu a níveis elevados.

Camaradagem.

Eles eram amigos, companheiros. Compartilhavam segredos e marotices entre si. Cada um sabia e entendia o que o outro passava. Desde aquele dia que tudo mudara; quando aceitara o abraço de desculpas de Sirius. O abraço que fora o ponto de partida.

A impulsividade de Black era totalmente contrária à calma serena e contida de Remus. Tanta incompatibilidade, no entanto, era um imã que os unia. Agradável e inevitavelmente. A amizade sempre solícita e admirável dos Marotos. Não havia porque tudo isso mudar, não é mesmo? Quem disse que a razão segue as regras do coração? Ou melhor, quem disse que o coração dita as leis para o inconsciente?

Remus estava confuso, muito confuso. Não queria saber porque esses sentimentos por Sirius haviam mudado tanto.

"_Não os sentimentos _– corrigiu-se – _mas o modo como passei a enxergá-los"._

Cansado, suspirou pesadamente, massageando a têmpora com as pontas dos dedos. Pousou o livro que tentava ler no colo e sem se conter, procurou por aquele que ocupava seus pensamentos naquele instante. Sentados no tapete, James, Peter e Sirius riam e apontavam para um pergaminho envelhecido no chão.

A risada canina de Sirius ecoou pela parede do quarto dos garotos e nesse instante, Sirius encontrou o seu olhar observador.

E um lindo e sincero sorriso, foi lançado em sua direção.

* * *

"_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer  
__O quanto eu sinto por você  
__Como é possível não saber  
__Que eu te quero"_

* * *

Remus sempre fora um amigo especial para Sirius. Diferente de James e Peter, ele era aquela pessoa que sempre o acalmava, que controlava, aconselhava.

Era sempre uma paz no seu coração toda vez que olhava para Remus e via seus olhos claros, observando-o carinhosamente. James era o amigo de todas as horas, pronto para paquerar a garota bonita da Corvinal ou para lançar azarações contra os sonserinos, eventualmente. Peter era o amigo que sorria e mesmo um pouco amedrontado, os seguia por todos os lados. Mas Remus… ele era diferente.

No entanto, seus sentimentos para com ele nunca foi uma surpresa.

Remus encantava qualquer um com seu jeito calmo e tranqüilo. Sempre disposto a ajudar qualquer um. Amigos ou não. Era o amigo que sempre o auxiliava em momentos difíceis. Dava a Sirius a segurança do olhar penetrante, de quem sabe se o que você vai fazer é certo ou errado. Mesmo que ele só seguisse o caminho mais complicado! Remus era uma mistura inusitada de perigo e calmaria. Qualidades totalmente opostas, mas que para Remus se encaixavam com perfeição. Moony era especial, sem sombra de dúvida.

E foi assim que Sirius Black descobrira-se apaixonado por Remus Lupin.

Impossível na sua mente, não se enamorar por alguém como ele. Não que a palavra 'apaixonado' fosse generalizada. Ele próprio, Sirius Black, era conhecido por ser 'apaixonado' pela vida. Mas para aquele animago 'paixão', se restringia apenas à uma pessoa.

Remus. Amor. Duas palavras que sempre se encaixavam em uma única frase.

Sirius amava Remus com tudo o que o licantropo dispunha. Ele se sentia melhor na presença dele. Fazia-o querer ser uma pessoa melhor. E sim, Sirius era uma pessoa melhor na companhia de Remus! Os mais simples gestos faziam-se quase perfeitos aos olhos do moreno.

A expressão serena e concentrada que ele ostentava nas aulas. O leve caminhar, tão diferente do seu quase como se flutuasse, não emitindo som algum. As mãos leves de dedos finos e compridos, que deslizavam majestosos nas linhas, de letras leves e legíveis. O doce sorriso, das brincadeiras estúpidas que os Marotos aprontavam.

O olhar.

Houve um tempo, que Sirius teve medo do que sentia. Uma timidez sem característica alguma assomou-se dele sem que o tal percebesse. Pela primeira vez em sua vida não soube o que fazer. E sentiu raiva por isso. E quem cruzasse seu caminho naquele momento, poderia arrepender-se amargamente. Foi o que aconteceu. Snape parado à porta de uma sala qualquer, pareceu-lhe extremante propício. Xingamentos, insultos e azarações. Sem titubear ele jogou a isca, dando no que poderia ter resultado uma tragédia sem tamanho.

Depois do que aconteceu com o Ranhoso, ele entendeu o que não poderia mais suportar. O perdão do lupino passou a ser uma questão de honra para com os sentimentos que nutria pelo mesmo. A partir de então, mostrou-se a ele o quão amigo poderia ser. Suas diferenças de personalidade já haviam chegado a um nível nulo.

Naquela noite quando notou que Remus o observava, deu o sorriso mais apaixonado que poderia dar.

* * *

"_Quando descobri que é sempre só você  
__Que me entende do inicio ao fim  
__E é só você que tem a cura do meu vício  
__De insistir nessa saudade que eu sinto  
__De tudo o que eu ainda não vi"_

* * *

Remus acordou. A luz alaranjada do sol atravessou as cortinas brancas de sua cama de dossel. Correu as mãos pelo cabelo, prendendo-o no alto, enquanto levantava-se da cama. Como sempre, era o primeiro a acordar. Esfregando os olhos, apanhou a toalha e foi ao banheiro para despertar completamente.

Sob a água quente da banheira, ele repassava seus pensamentos da noite passada. O que sentira realmente quando Sirius lhe sorrira daquele jeito? Ele não sabia explicar, quanto menos responder… mas havia gostado. E muito. As borboletas no estômago era sua denúncia quanto a isso. Não iria ignorar a alegria que o acometera com um simples gesto do amigo. Pareceu-lhe que aquele sorriso tão majestoso, era destinado a poucas pessoas. Havia algo de diferente e intenso naquele sorriso que o fazia ser tão especial. Não era apenas um simples esgar de lábios, no entanto. Afinal, Sirius sorria para todos, não é verdade? Os lábios finos mostravam os dentes alvos e o pequeno gesto estendia-se aos olhos cinza, que cerravam ligeiramente pelo esforço.

Era espontâneo e ao mesmo tempo raro. Carinhoso e atraente. Apaixonado e misterioso.

Remus ficou tenso quando notou como gostaria que aquele sorriso fosse destinado a ele. E mais tenso ainda quando percebeu que era realmente o único destinatário daquele sorriso. Nunca vira sendo proferido a mais ninguém… seria imaginação da sua cabeça?

Assustado, saltou da banheira no instante que a porta do banheiro era aberta.

Sirius acordou com os roncos altos de Peter. Piscou algumas vezes, acostumando-se a luz intrusa que invadia o quarto. Nunca gostara realmente de dormir com as cortinas fechadas. Virou-se na cama, notando que Remus já havia despertado.

Ele não se conteve a noite passada, sorrindo daquela maneira. Fora tão óbvio assim? Havia sido tolo, sabia disso. Mas a cada dia que passava, estava mais difícil esconder o que sentia. Repassou em sua mente todas as vezes que se conteve para não fazer nada muito chamativo. Era sua prova de amizade, fazer com que Remus se sentisse confortável com ele, afinal. Levantou-se rápido e abriu a porta do banheiro esquecendo-se completamente que Remus poderia estar ali.

Sirius percorreu os olhos deliciado com a imagem à sua frente. Remus, com a toalha branca precariamente presa à cintura, secava os cabelos com uma outra de frente ao espelho do banheiro. Gotículas de espuma ainda visíveis que percorriam lentamente as costas alvas com algumas cicatrizes, umedecendo a pequena vestimenta.

Remus devolveu seu olhar, ficando um pouco estático pela entrada um tanto brusca de Sirius. No susto, esquecera completamente de sua condição. Observado pelo reflexo do espelho, o olhar fixo dos olhos cinza que brilhavam de maneira luxuriosa em sua direção.

A cena, no entanto, não passara de meros segundos. Desconfortável com a intensa mirada, Remus enrolou-se mais firmemente na toalha, desejando-lhe um "Bom dia Padfoot", que lhe pareceu muito charmoso. Sirius piscou atordoado, murmurando um pedido de desculpas e saindo logo depois.

* * *

Remus estava muito confuso, intrigado e não sabia que atitude tomar em relação a isso. Sirius estava diferente. Muito diferente..

Alguns dias haviam passado desde aquele incidente no banheiro e o amigo estava um tanto… _insinuante _para com ele. E o que mais o incomodava, era que Remus apreciava essa mudança. Mas seria mesmo um incômodo?

De repente, as mãos se encontravam em meio à livros, durante as aulas. Os ombros se tocavam mais atritamente pelos corredores. Os olhares ficavam mais intensos durante as refeições. Os abraços duravam mais tempo que o necessário. Era preciso toda aquela proximidade para fazer um trabalho em dupla?

E Remus gostava.

O pouco de contato que trocavam era mais do que um simples toque de pele ocasional. Remus sentia o coração pular quando tocava os dedos de Sirius. Precisava se conter para não entrelaçá-los nos seus. As borboletas no estômago então…

E Sirius parecia gostar quando seus olhos se encontravam e aquele mesmo sorriso de dias atrás brotava em seus lábios.

Sirius por outro lado estava deliciado. Vê-lo daquele jeito tão intimo no banheiro do dormitório, havia acendido uma nova chama no seu coração. Sentia que ainda tinha esperança. Afinal de contas, ele era o otimismo em pessoa, sentia que no fundo tudo se resolveria.

Sentir o leve toque tímido de Remus fazia com que seu sorriso se tornasse mais vívido. Procurava se aproximar dele com qualquer desculpa que lhe viesse a cabeça. Precisava mesmo arranjar uma justificativa para estar ao lado do amigo? Suas mãos coçavam para sentir a textura dos cabelos castanhos e sua boca formigava ao imaginar o gosto de Remus. Foi com esses pensamentos que o encontrou na sala comunal, ao lado de Peter.

Uma cena tão comum no seu cotidiano. Remus ensinando a Peter uma lição qualquer. O que isso tinha de diferente e tão encantador, afinal? Talvez o modo como Remus mordia a ponta da pena? Ou como os cabelos caiam graciosamente no rosto, encobrindo seu semblante um pouco franzido de concentração?

Sirius sentiu um nó na sua garganta enquanto se aproximava. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para aquilo acabar. _Declarar-se_, foi a única palavra que sua mente processou.

"Remus, eu posso falar com você?"

"Há algo errado, Sirius?" – o lobisomem perguntou ao ver a expressão do amigo.

"Não… ahh… nada. Você pode me acompanhar até o campo de quadribol?"

"Tudo bem, vamos lá!"

Apesar do nervosismo, Sirius percebeu a contrariedade de Remus. Fora uma decisão súbita que ele tomara e Remus não tinha sequer noção do que o aguardava. Era sexta-feira à noite e provavelmente ele deveria estar combinando algum encontro com uma morena da Lufa-lufa. Não ali, a caminho do campo de quadribol a essa hora da noite, totalmente deserto para conversarem!

Remus inspirou fundo o ar da noite refrescante entrando pelos seus pulmões. Arriscou um olhar de esguela para o companheiro de caminhada. As mãos nos bolsos da calça, um olhar distante para a Floresta Proibida. Sirius parecia enfrentar um dilema interior. Preocupou-se com isso. Sirius não era de se preocupar. Era o tipo de pessoa que honraria a grifinória: fazer antes, pensar depois. E pelo que via, Sirius Black estava pensando _muito _em como agir… isso não era nada bom. Caminharam em silêncio para uma das altas arquibancadas. Uma vista bela do campo à sua frente. Lentamente, subiram as escadas de madeira que dava acesso à ela.

Agora, Sirius estava com medo. Estava apavorado, literalmente. Pensar em como agir, era uma coisa. Pôr em palavras o que sentia era outra totalmente diferente. Não era um terreno que ele costumava pisar. Primeiro como começaria? Apaixonar-se por alguém não é fácil, por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo então… por um amigo que conhecia a vida toda…

Sirius sempre fora o declarado, nunca o declarante, propriamente dito. As garotas diziam que o amavam, mas ele agora tinha uma certeza absoluta que só havia amado uma pessoa em toda a sua vida. Assustou-se então, quando ouviu a voz de Remus ao seu lado, soar baixinho:

"Eu percebi que está preocupado. Quer falar sobre isso?"

"Não é… 'preocupado' a palavra certa, eu estou meio… 'assustado' eu diria…"

"Com o quê?"

Sirius correu os dedos pelo cabelo num típico gesto de nervosismo. Remus conhecia muito bem esse gesto e agora ficava curioso. Vê-lo assim tão 'assustado' como ele mesmo citou deixou-o ansioso por saber o que acontecia. Se o moreno o trouxe até um lugar afastado e solitário para conversarem, devia ser mesmo um assunto importante. Além de curioso, deixou-o intrigado. Franziu as sobrancelhas quando notou os ombros dele se retesarem. A mão já estava a caminho dos cabelos novamente quando Remus segurou-a e entrelaçou os dedos dando-lhe confiança.

"Fale Sirius… estou aqui para te ouvir."

Sirius suspirou novamente e olhou diretamente para o amigo desde que chagaram ao alto da arquibancada. Ele parecia curioso e preocupado. Apertou sua mão intensificando o contato. Não reparou, no entanto, como sua voz saiu um pouco rouca.

"Você sabe o quanto eu me arrependo do quanto te fiz sofrer quando aticei o Snape a te seguir naquele dia, não sabe?"

"Sim. Eu sei. Mas já te perdoei por isso. Você não precisa se preocupar mais com esse assunt-"

"Não, não é isso." - Sirius cortou-o antes que terminasse. "Eu quero te dizer que… que desde aquele dia quando você passou a me evitar, o que sinto por você de alguma forma mudou…" - Sirius percebia seus sentimentos à flor da pele, sua voz vacilava em alguns momentos. Mas já que começou, sentia-se confiante que poderia terminar.

"Você queria que eu te perdoasse. Que tivéssemos a mesma amizade de antes. Eu entendo que você queria recuperar o que de alguma forma se perdeu…"

"Mas tudo mudou entende? O que eu sentia se transformou… eu não conseguia te enxergar mais como um amigo. Eu sofri também, Remus. Muito. Via você me rejeitando quando tentava falar com você. Não ficava no mesmo ambiente comigo a não ser nas salas de aula. Ia deitar-se antes de todos para não precisar olhar para mim."

Remus conhecia aquela história do começo ao fim. James e Peter haviam lhe contado como o amigo tinha ficado mal com tudo o que fez. Entretanto, os dois haviam sofrido. Eram sentimentos negativamente fortes para esquecerem de uma hora para outra, ele sabia disso. Sirius havia traído sua confiança, abalado o que de mais nobre tinha nascido no seu coração. Olhou para o céu. Sirius apertava sua mão com força, com medo de que ele pudesse fugir. E esse pequeno gesto o fez sorrir. O céu brilhante de estrelas, a lua minguando fracamente, os dois haviam mergulhado num súbito silêncio. As lembranças daquela noite revividas na memória dos dois. Remus sabia o que Sirius pensava e sabia que o amigo dizia a mesma coisa sobre ele.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Sirius Black acompanha-me até a sala do diretor!"_

_Se Minerva McGonagall, a respeitável diretora da Grifinória aparecia na sala comunal de sua casa, boa coisa não havia acontecido. Se este fato dizia ter qualquer reação ou suspeita com alguns dos Marotos, a coisa era _muito_ grave._

_Sirius ouviu o seu nome já sabendo das conseqüências que teria pela frente. Porém, James saltou ao seu lado dizendo à diretora que acompanharia o moreno. Tomado por um vislumbre de razão, o único até aquele momento, disse a Prongs que o que fosse que estava para ser decidido era um assunto entre o diretor e ele, somente._

_A culpa havia tomado-o no instante que James aparecera ofegante dizendo o que havia acontecido, fazendo com que a diversão, se tornasse arrependimento no mesmo segundo._ _A detenção administrada pelo próprio Dumbledore, o olhar vingativo e odioso de Snape intensificado duplamente, os olhares caridosos de James e Peter para com ele. Nada disso o havia abalado feito tomar consciência da gravidade dos seus atos até ver Remus na enfermaria._

_Remus fitou-o de relance, a raiva estampada nos olhos e desviou o rosto contemplando as janelas altas. O 'Some da minha frente', sussurrado raivosamente foi como uma maldição no seu coração. A lágrima cristalina que rolava no rosto de Remus deu-lhe a certeza aterradora. Naquele exato momento, quando fechara a porta da enfermaria, foi que percebera os reais sentimentos que nutria pelo licantropo._

_A razão de tudo de resumir num pedido de desculpas para Remus havia sido o propósito dele durante vários meses._

* * *

"_Você tem que entender que o que eu fiz foi irracional!" – gritou._

"_Você me traiu Sirius. Usou o que tenho de ruim em uma vingança idiota e sem propósito."_

_Talvez se ele gritasse, apontasse o dedo na sua cara, ou lhe desse um belo soco de direita seria melhor que isso. Remus falava em tom baixo, de alguém que ensina uma criança a abrir uma porta com um simples 'Alorromora'._

_Sirius nunca teve tanta raiva de sua voz suave._

_Era com indiferença e certo descaso que ele lhe falava. Isso quando lhe dirigia a palavra. Tratava-o com a frieza que Sirius nunca quis conhecer. Nem ao menos olhar nos seus olhos Remus fazia mais!_

"_Olha pra mim, quando eu falar com você, Remus!" – disse, a voz amarga._

"_Porque eu faria isso?"_

"_Porque eu sou seu amigo. Ainda tenho esperança que me considere um. Porque mesmo sendo e agindo feito um idiota, eu quero o seu bem."_

"_Você me traiu." – repetiu Remus. "Pessoas que querem o bem alheio não fazem o que você fez."_

_Tomado de uma raiva repentina, Sirius levantou o amigo da cama onde até agora estivera deitado com brutalidade. Qualquer reação era melhor que aquilo. Sabia que mais uma vez a impulsividade estava tomando seus outros instintos, mas ele estava à beira do desespero. Cautela era a última palavra que ele pensaria no momento._

"_Quantas vezes eu vou ter que pedir desculpas pra você? Isso já virou um mantra Remus, pelo amor de Merlim!"_

_Seus olhos se encontraram e os orbes dourados de Remus não brilhavam mais. Sirius sentira ali que algo havia morrido dentro do amigo. E que ele, Sirius o inconseqüente e imaturo Black, havia destruído. Sentiu um nó na sua garganta e apertou os dedos nos braços de Remu, forçando-o a encará-lo._

"_Eu não suporto te ver assim. E não _me_ suporto porque eu sei que a culpa é minha. Você sabe que fiz aquilo sem pensar e sabe também que me arrependi. Perdoe-me Moony. Me perdoe por ser desse jeito… Não quero ficar longe de você…"_

"_Eu não… não quero perder sua amizade, Sirius."_

_E Remus o abraçou. Um abraço forte que fora mais que reconciliador. Representava barreiras quebradas e um novo conhecimento de si mesmos. Conhecimento mútuo e confiança renovada. Companheirismo estabelecido._ _Um abraço longo e apertado que os uniu como um selo de magia. Um elo, um vínculo que duraria por anos sem conta. Por que contar naquele momento era totalmente irrelevante. Para Sirius, tudo consistia em sentir o perdão de Remus. Para Remus, a alegria voltar ao seu coração toda vez que Sirius lhe sorrir. Era o que importava para ambos._

_Sirius apertou o abraço na cintura de Remu, erguendo-o um pouco, fazendo-o ficar firme junto ao seu corpo. Ele sentia sua fragilidade, quando Remus estremeceu e o abraçou de volta._ _Tudo se evaporava de maneira extraordinária. Porque aquele abraço causava tanto impacto assim? Por que, ele ouviu a própria mente lhe responder, aquele abraço era tudo menos simples. Porque ele desejava que tudo ao seu redor acabasse e ele, Sirius e Remus ficassem abraçados para sempre. Era demais querer isso?_

_Com essa idéia, puxou Remus para mais perto se é que isso era possível, e sorriu acariciando os cabelos do amigo._ _Sentiu o sorriso de Remus contra seu pescoço, e seu coração finalmente aquietou-se com a certeza que reconquistara a confiança de Moony._

_Não se importaram, porém, quando Peter entrara no quarto e dera vivas de que tudo estava bem. James logo em seguida, acompanhou os dois e os abraçou apertado. Rindo, os quatro comemoraram no dormitório. Mas antes que aquele abraço se findasse, Sirius sussurrou:_

"_Deixe o Ranhoso comigo, tudo bem? Na próxima Lua Cheia pode deixar que eu mesmo me encarrego de mordê-lo."_

_Afinal, a risada de Remus encheu o quarto e esse era o som que Sirius nunca se esqueceria._

_(Fim do Flashback)_

* * *

"Eu já perdoei Sirius. O que você quer dizer relembrando tudo isso?"

"Lembra-se do dia que fui te visitar na enfermaria? E daquele abraço que trocamos no dormitório?" – ele esperou a confirmação positiva de Remus e continuou. - "Para mim, aquilo não foi um simples abraço. Ouvir aquelas palavras de você na enfermaria não foi fácil também. Desde aquele dia eu te enxerguei de um jeito diferente."

"De que jeito Sirius?" – ele perguntou cauteloso

"Não sei…" - Sirius suspirou cansado e olhou para o céu estrelado, as mãos dos dois ainda firmes. - "Talvez… eu… sempre quis ver você por perto. Não gosto quando você fica até tarde estudando ou não se alimenta muito bem nas vésperas de Lua Cheia. Fico com raiva quando Snape olha pra você de modo acusatório e mais ainda porque você se sente culpado e eu não posso azará-lo na sua frente, porque sei que você não vai gostar…"

"Mas o que me incomoda…" – ele continuou quando Remus não se manifestou, olhando-o de canto de olho. "… é que eu quero e muito sentir aquela sensação de novo, sabe?"

"Qual?"

"A de quando nos abraçamos. Você sentiu aquilo, não sentiu? Parecia que para a gente… tudo o que viesse depois seria mais fácil. Se nós dois mantivéssemos unidos, tudo iria caminhar no lado certo…"

Remus digeria essas palavras devagar. O que sentiam um pelo outro era intenso, sim! Agora ele percebia que isso não era apenas uma dúvida dele, o próprio Sirius também havia notado. Como suas mãos entrelaçadas daquele modo, isso poderia ser sinal. Um elo. Uma coisa só que dizia ser verdadeira. O que quer que fosse o significado dessas palavras.

Aproximou-se de Sirius, sua perna colando-se inteira à do amigo. E daquele contato tudo parecia ser tão certo. Não havia nada que pudesse ser errado, tudo era tão simples e fácil entre os dois. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e mel chocou-se com cinza.

"Parece estranho, huh? Esse sentimento ou o que quer que seja. Eu te vejo todos os dias, todas as horas e instantes. E sinto uma necessidade quase gritante de te tocar. Você sente o mesmo?"

Remus observou ainda por um bom tempo o rosto de Sirius. Imitou o gesto do outro e ainda em silêncio, apoiou a cabeça na arquibancada, olhando o céu estrelado.

"Sim. Eu também sinto. Também me preocupo com você, Padfoot. Sempre que olho pra você quero te ver sorrindo… e é sempre bom quando você sorri. Ainda mais nesses últimos dias. Eu reparei que o nosso 'contato' cresceu muito e… eu me sinto bem assim. É sempre reconfortante te ter por perto."

Todos os seus pensamentos estavam focados nos acontecimentos dos últimos meses. Oh, era verdade. Tudo o que aconteceu durante aquela maldita Lua Cheia. Todo o seu descrédito em perdoá-lo e toda a discussão idiota que se seguiram. O perdão inesquecível, o abraço e agora aquela história; as últimas semanas repletas de pensamentos sem respostas que já não faziam mais tantas dúvidas depois de ouvir o que Sirius acabara de falar. Ele também sentia isso, sem tirar nem por. Sirius havia desabafado e ele compreendia tão perfeitamente bem!

Nem se dera conta que Sirius havia falado. Abriu os olhos mal se lembrando quando os havia fechado. Teria pulado de susto, no entanto, quando notou Sirius debruçado sobre si, os rostos muito perto. As mechas negras e macias de Sirius percorriam seu pescoço suavemente. Os braços em cada lado de sua cabeça, encurralado.

"Eu não ouvi o que você falou…"

"Eu disse que… acho que me apaixonei por você!" – repetiu quase em sussurro.

Sirius observou a expressão de Remus. Não parecia perturbado, chocado muito menos enojado. Seus olhos refletiam aquele brilho apaixonante que tanto o encantava. E ele deveria estar com uma cara realmente idiota admirando-o desse jeito! Remus articulou algo para dizer, mas Sirius não permitiu. Diminuiu a distância e cobriu a boca de Remus com a sua.

E nada poderia ser classificado como tão perfeito ao ser comparado com o que Sirius sentiu.

Ele quase pode ouvir seu coração pular quando Remus entreabriu os lábios, permitindo sua passagem beijando-o de volta. Sim, a boca de Moony era tão doce e saborosa como ele sempre imaginou ser. Com um simples beijo já se via viciado na quentura daqueles lábios. Tão delicado e macio, tão viciante e maravilhosamente bom.

Remus percorreu os dedos pelo seu pescoço fazendo-o quase derreter com o pequeno carinho. Gemeu, mas não saberia dizer de quem fora o gemido quando as línguas se encontraram languidamente. Seus dedos enroscaram-se nos cabelos castanhos, enquanto Remus segurava a gola de sua capa e o puxava para mais perto. Sentiu-o abrir ligeiramente as pernas permitindo mais contato. Sirius aproveitando o puxou para mais junto de si, prendendo-o pela cintura. As bocas nunca se separando, sempre juntas naquela batalha inebriante, onde não importava quem venceria pois os dois eram vencedores daquela guerra.

Mas a procura por ar foi inevitável. Eles se separaram ofegantes com um doce estalo sentindo que tudo só fazia razão, após provarem desse beijo. Remus sorriu e juntou sua têmpora na de Sirius mergulhando no que tanto gostava: os olhos cinza e agora um pouco desfocados do garoto sobre si. Tornou a sorrir um pouco mais, ouvindo-o suspirar de frustração, quando sentou-se ao seu lado, aumentando a distancia dos corpos.

Se não fossem as estrelas que brilhavam lá no céu, Sirius teria certeza que o único que brilhava era Remus. Observou-o alisar as roupas espanando a poeira inexistente, deslizar os dedos por entre os cabelos que Sirius notou estarem ligeiramente bagunçados, graças à ele. A boca levemente vermelha do beijo trocado.

"Pare de me secar, Padfoot" – brincou Remus.

"Oh, desculpe Moony, eu…" – ele desviou os olhos, não notando o tom maroto que Remus usara para lhe dizer isso. Muito menos o sorriso que lhe fora enviado.

O que era aquilo? Sirius estava com vergonha agora? Ele, Sirius Black, encabulado? Não! Lógico que não… ele estava apenas se _contendo_ para não roubar outro beijo do amigo – amigo? – não é mesmo? Por que… ah, ele queria tanto sentir os lábios de Remus mais uma vez!

"Sabe, Sirius…"

"Hum?" – ele balançou a cabeça para espantar tais idéias.

"Eu acho que posso aprender a conviver com isso, sabe? Com essa sua _necessidade gritante de me tocar, _como você bem disse e se for pra me beijar desse jeito toda vez que acontecer… é fácil, na verdade. Bem fácil" – completou.

"Oh, você aprende a conviver, é?" – perguntou Sirius, um brilho malicioso faiscando em seus olhos quando notou o tom de voz brincalhão.

Remus aproximou-se buscando sua mão novamente. Quando falou tinha voltado o semblante sério e o fitava intensamente.

"Talvez seja algo mútuo, não sei explicar. Mas eu gostei do que a gente teve essa semana… e para ser sincero, se nenhum de nós agisse logo, ia se tornar torturante."

"Você quer dizer que…"

"Sim, eu também me controlei para não puxar você para mais perto de mim, diversas vezes. Durante muito tempo, acho… eu já sentia isso e não queria admitir. Todas as vezes que estávamos sozinhos e olhava para você. Ainda mais nesses últimos dias…"

"Te ver com alguma garota…" – ele continuou com uma careta - "… me faz ficar impaciente… talvez ciúmes, quem sabe?" – acrescentou sorridente, ao ver os olhos de Sirius se arregalarem. - "Não faça essa cara Padfoot! Achou que tudo o que você disso não era recíproco?"

"Bem, era platônico não era?" – ele se defendeu, sorrindo. Aproximou-se um pouco mais do outro, encostando a boca no ouvido de Remus. Sorriu divertido ao vê-lo arrepiar-se - "Você quer namorar comigo?"

"Oh. Sim, eu quero muito, Sirius".

Os dois se abraçaram forte. Outros beijos se seguiram um após o outro, ainda presos no abraço. O mesmo abraço de onde tudo nascera. Ali naquele campo de quadribol, onde eles assumiram seus reais sentimentos para com o outro. Onde o vento batia levemente na alta arquibancada, Remus finalmente percebera o que sentia. E Sirius sentia a mesma coisa. Era tão simples olhar para o moreno e ver que tudo tinha uma explicação. Se de uma hora para outra, seu mundo passara a girar em torno dele, Remus só podia admitir que tudo era delirantemente maravilhoso. Era tão singelo, tão lógico, tão perfeito poder sentir os braços de Sirius no seu corpo.

Era um abraço de carinho e respeito. Amizade e amor. Principalmente amor. Todos os outros significados que pudessem ajudá-lo a responder o quão lindo era o que Remus estava sentindo. Mas ele queria explicar, traduzir em poucas palavras o que estava descobrindo sobre si mesmo:

"Eu acho que também estou apaixonado por você" – ele sussurrou por entre os cabelos negros de Sirius.

Sim. Não era o mesmo amor e carinho de amigos que se gostam. Era puro e verdadeiro, como jamais sentira antes. Mais uma vez, por muitas vezes que se seguiria dali adiante, Remus sabia que estava seguro. Sirius sorriu e tomou a sua boca com paixão. Ele novamente afirmava para si, que sempre se lembraria do seu Remus desse jeito. Totalmente transparente e sincero. A forma tão Remus Lupin de ser.

Um sentimento forte e intenso, com inúmeras explicações. Porque explicar o que se sente é complicado demais. É apenas sentir.

Amar.

E deixar viver, _inevitavelmente._

* * *

N/A: Sim, eu sou melosa! Essa fic é um pouco antiga, mas não achei legal deixar de postá-la por aqui. É minha primeira S/R, então, por favor, entendam porque está tããão clichê... mas quer saber? Gosto dela por ser clichê mesmo! hehe. As músicas que usei foram: _Encostar na tua_ de Ana Carolina; _Por mais que eu tente_ de Marjoire Estiano e dois versos perfeitos de _Índios _de Legião Urbana.

* * *

_Revisão em março de 2008. A fic é a mesma, houve pouquíssimas mudanças, mas acredito eu que assim está melhor. A grande diferença mesmo foi o título que nunca gostei do jeito que era. Comentários são sempre bem vindos._


End file.
